


You twist to fit the mold that I am in

by Levans44



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lingerie, Love, Nervous Steve, Shopping, Victoria's Secret, Victorian Secret, innocent steve, steve and natasha are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levans44/pseuds/Levans44
Summary: “So, what do you think?”Christ.And in one split moment Steve found himself questioning why he was even here - sat in the dressing room of a women’s lingerie shop on a glorious Sunday morning (he couldn’t remember what it was called, Victorian Secret?), in complete and utter awe of the half-naked women standing in front of him.***I definitely don't think about taking innocent Steve lingerie shopping? Do you?





	You twist to fit the mold that I am in

“So, what do you think?” 

Christ.

And in one split moment Steve found himself questioning why he was even here - sat in the dressing room of a women’s lingerie shop (he couldn’t remember what it was called, Victorian Secret?), in complete and utter awe of the half-naked women standing in front of him. 

It had first come to him as a simple suggestion, over late breakfast and two cups of steaming hot coffee, when she told him that her plan for their rare day-off was to go shopping. And, because he was a bored workaholic who had no idea what to do with his time after completing a 9-month mission, he agreed to go with her. Besides, it _has_ been a couple of months since they’ve started dating, and, as unorthodox it was for _his _time period, if having a relationship in the 21st century involved going shopping together, Steve was all for it. 

Seeing as how he had never really had the interest or adequate reason to go shopping in the 1900s, the shopping center captured his attention with a myriad of fascinations - from the gigantic glass ceiling dome to the tempting rows of massage chairs. After the first three or four shops, however, he found himself questioning through sheer exhaustion how in the world anyone enjoyed doing this. 

When they finally reached the lingerie shop, standing in front of the frightening shiny black and neon pink exterior, she _had_ given him a way out - in her signature slightly-patronizing, if-you-don’t-do-this-you’re-kind-of-a-coward way, of course: 

“It’s okay if you’re scared, Steve. Lingerie shopping with a woman wasn’t big in the 40s. I get it.”

Now, sitting in a pin-sized couch in the middle of the dressing room, under a giant black chandelier, surrounded by vanity mirrors and bright pink doors with immaculate white trimming, he actually wished he would have just taken her condescension and left. 

He had a hard time deciding which was worse - the suffocating musky-sweet aroma of the store that made his head dizzy, or the glares he was receiving from disgusted moms shopping with their teenage daughters. 

“Ok,” His head shot up at the sound of her voice from the booth, glad to have something else to pay attention to other than the white and grey streaks of the shiny marble floor. 

As the curtains opened with a loud ‘swoosh,’ metal rings jangling on top, he almost fell out of the tiny cushion chair at the sight of her. 

She faced the mirror, slightly angled away from him, as she ran a hand through her hair, silky strands floating in waves around her shoulders, before smoothing down the front of her bra; the intricate lace was an entrancingly deep shade of navy  <strike>(which happened to be his favorite color)</strike>,  and contrasted the plushness of the skin that threatened to spill over the edge.  Her fingers continued to drift down the swell of her ribs and the dip of her waist, resting on the smooth curve of her hips, enveloped by a matching band of blue. 

“So, what do you think?” Steve didn’t have the will to look at her let alone respond verbally to what she was saying; his throat felt tight and dry, and all that came out was a barely audible rasp. “I mean it’s a little snug but-”

She frowned at his reflection in the mirror. “-Steve?” 

If she hadn’t noticed his surprise moments earlier, she definitely did now. Steve’s jaw might as well have been glued to the floor, his eyes not knowing _where_ to land.

“M-hm?” His voice coming out in a pathetic crack, and he immediately shook his head, clearing his throat. “Uhm, it’s uh… it’s nice.” 

Her lips gave him a smile that clearly read ‘really?’ before it assumed its usual devilish grin. 

“Yeah? Do you like this better than the other ones?” 

God, she’s _really_ trying to kill him today. 

Not that there wasn’t an answer in his mind, though. 

This last one was the one, no doubt. It’s not like the sets she tried on before - an intense red, soft pink, and lacy black - were bad. Not at all. It was just something about the blue against her soft curves that made him unable to tear his eyes off of her, and at the same time not be able to look at her at all. The color looked elegantly effortless on her, and he couldn’t help but wish she would wear it more often (the color, of course, definitely not the lingerie). 

“Hello? Steve? Earth to Rogers!”

He jolted from his thoughts as she looked at him with her hands on her hips, her still half-naked body not doing much to help elicit a response from him. 

“So which one will it be?” 

“Uhm” Her eagerness to know his response made him nervous. She looked stunning in all of them. What was he supposed to say to a question like that? Was this some sort of trap? Why did his opinion even matter anyway?

He opened his mouth, about to make up some answer about liking all of them equally, practically being able to see her roll her eyes, before she interrupted him.

“Wait, I have a better idea.” 

He raised an eyebrow. She’s _really_ trying to give him a heart attack today.

“How about I buy the one that _I_ like…” Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she gave him a smile that literally took his breath away for an incredulous second. “…and _you_ tell me after if that’s the one _you_ liked” 

Before he could nod to her suggestion, she had closed the curtain again, and appeared back in front of him, in her t-shirt and jeans, the four pairs of lingerie in her arms. 

He trailed behind her to the cashier before, due to her adamant insisting, stepping outside as she made the purchase. 

Surrounded by the PG-13 world of the rest of the mall, Steve bounced on the balls of his feet, hands stuffed in his jeans, as he counted the tiles on the floor.

He looked up expectantly when she walked out of the shop, trying to peer into the small shopping bag. Despite himself, Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit curious as to which one she chose. 

She tsked, closing the bag and swinging it away from him. 

“It’s not in here anyway” She remarked nonchalantly, making Steve frown.

Letting out an affectionate sigh at his confusion, she looked up at him, tilting her head mischievously.

“_This_-“ She held up the small shopping bag, “-has the clothes I wore _to_ the store.” 

It took a second for it to sink into Steve’s mind, but when it did, he turned even redder than the first time he had seen her without clothes. 

“You… So you mean you're…” He stuttered, eyes wide and ears bright red. 

“Yep” she popped the ‘p,’ a wide grin on her face. She started to make her way out of the mall, leaving Steve stunned and motionless.

“You still want to know what I chose Rogers?” She called back to him. 

Steve let out a small, incredulous chuckle, in awe of the woman in front of him, smiling behind her shoulder.

As he trailed after her, following her out of the mall, he let out a soft response, only heard by her as seas of people chattered around them. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a short one-shot that I thought could be fun haha. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
